Sand Valley high
by kara-hime24
Summary: hinata is the new girl in sand valley high, though she is now torn between sasori and gaara. she likes gaara and gaara likes her and sasori likes her so as her very on fan club but beware a jealous girl named matsuri who would do anything to get her boyfriend-gaara-'s affection back
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Chapter 1

Garra was hanging out with his girlfriend –matsuri- in Sand valley high's quadrangle.

leaning against the wall post with folded arms _'Why am I still with her'_ he thought to hiself while observing her walk like she is the best damn thing in school. _'is this girl still matsuri? the one that I grew up with since childhood?' _gaara was really upset that matsuri changed from kind and gentle to being mean and flirty. He remembered her mistreating other girls when they out shine her spotlight and fliting with other guys to do her work when he is not around. Ever since she stated hanging out with Karin and Tayuya she became one of them, she became popular since karin and tayuya were the most popular girls in school however she also became bitchy like them. Gaara likes girls who are different, he likes girls who are shy, kind, and gentle. But now matsuri doesn't have those qualities anymore, she isn't different from other girls anymore and he is continuing to loose interst with her. His feelings for her changed like it was never there before._ 'what happened to those comfortable clothes I used to see her wearing? Could they be easily replaced with those short dresses and skirts she is wearing now?' _

"gaara-kun? Are you alright? You've been staring at your feet ever since we got here" matsuri asked concernly

'_even her voice changes, I'm really getting annoyed with the tone she just used' _

"I'm fine, its nothing…really" he lied while remembering the kind and gentle matsuri he lost.

"all right then… I'm heading back to class now, are you coming?" matsuri waited for an answer

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while, you go ahead I'll come after you maybe after a couple of minutes" gaara looked up to the sky. _'I wish an angel would fall to this school for once, an angel who is shy and gentle…just like the old matsuri'_

"okay, later Babe"

'_Babe? Since when did she called me babe. That nickname sickenss me, its like being a boyfriend of some bitch…oh yeah I forgot she is popular now meaning popular girls call their boyfriends babe. I really prefer the old matsuri than this one'_

"later" gaara watches as matsuri turn her back and walk off to her class.

After 10 minutes he was more relaxed, he cleared his thoughts and decided to go back to his classes until he heard a conversation between two guys who were pointing at the new girl who was transsfered today in school walking in the hallway.

"hey look it's the new girl"

"woah, she looks hot. Just look at her unique and exotic beauty"

"yeah, and look at those curves and… hell that must be at least C-cups"

"what more if she is wearing more revealing clothes than those fit jeans and shirts"

"that would be nice and I also heard good things about her from sasori"

"Sasori?"

"Sasori, you know the most popular boy in school, only because he looks at the inner beauty of a girl and also beacause he is single"

"ow…that sasori yeah, I heard no girl can ever interest him"

"well except for that new girl"

"ugh?"

"you see as I said earlier he is popular because he looks at the inner beauty of a girl and from what I heared from him, he hit on her because she is a classic; she is sweet, kind, gentle, she plays the piano, she sings like an angel but on the same time a rock star, she is polite, and she is very very shy but I also heard she is brown belt in martial arts"

"So…now that were done talking about her lets go talk to her"

"no thank you, haven't you heard she has a cousin who is very protective of her?"

"so?"

"that cousin of her is Hyuga neji."

"you mean the-"

"yes, the guy responsible for the broken bones the last guy that messed with her"

"well in that case I might seemed attracted to her but I want to keep myself in one piece"

_**Rinnnggggg**_

"ooh, school bell come on lets go to classes before professor throws a fit"

"yeah, agreed"

Gaara watched as the two males made their way to their classes. Gaara felt like staring at the new girl for a while. He couldn't stop but to think how different she is from other girls, the next thing he knew was his body was automatically moving towards her. When he caught her attention.

"uh…hi you must be Hinata, the transferred student, my name is gaara sabaku and welcome to sand valley high may I help you with anything?"

"p-please to meet you Sabaku-san, thank you for greeting me and actually yes, I need assistance to where the school principal office is"

Gaara noticed the blush that just rose to her cheek while she was talking to him. _'She must be so shy to be embarassed for saying a single sentence. And she must be really polite addressing me as 'sabaku-san' instead of 'gaara-kun'. And what a surprise she isn't flirting with me like the other girls I talked to. She really has a gentle personality. Just like…the old matsuri'_

"sure, its across the hallway turn left then on your right you'll see consecutive rooms, the third room is the principals office, there is a signage on the front door. If you want I could escort you"

"um… thank you but that won't be necisary, it's a pleasure to meet you again sabaku-san" with that she made her way to the principal's office.

Gaara looked up to the sky once more. _'I didn't know that would actually work'_

'_Hyuga Hinata is a fallen angel and she would be mine'_

___-O__-O__-O__-O__-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

When hinata reached the principal's office she stared at the door observing the signage as she knocked.

"enter"

a voice of an old man was heard. Hinata opened the door and walked in

The principal looked up from his desk seeing a student looking over at him. he sighed to hiself, raising his hands up resting them under his chin. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm the transferred transferred student, Ebizo-sama"

The principal arched his eyebrow up. "Ah, you're hyuga hinata, right?" he watched her as she nodded her head,

"Let me see you're schedule Hyuga-san"

Hinata moves closer towards his desk, placing her folded up paper into his hands. He unfolded the paper looking down at all of her classes. "Hmm" he glanced over his schedule for a bit longer thinking to hiself. "Say, I do believe you have all the same classes as anyone else around here. So be free to ask anyone for directions"

Hinata nodded her head. he smiled at her. The old man smiled brightly at the girl before waving her off. Leaving the office Hinata went to her classes immediatly.

___-O__-O__-O__-O__-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

Hinata stopped in front of a classroom door. she looked into the classroom for a few moments as she walked into room, looking around noticing how almost all of the students were staring at her.

"hey that's the new girl right, she looks friendly" Temari stated

"she is, I met her earlier" gaara murmured

"Do you think we should call her over?"

"sounds good to me, she can sit on kankuro's chair since he hasn't arrive yet"

Hinata walked into the classroom nervously She stopped looking for a vacant chair for her to sit on.

"hey! New girl"

Hinata noticed the four pony tailed girl sitting besides the red head guy she saw earlier trying to catch her attention

"come sit with us!" she exclaimed pointing on the vacant chair between her and gaara

Hinata made her way to the vacant chair and sit between them.

"Hi I'm temari and this is my brother gaara, he said he met you earlier."

"y-yes, he gave me directions to the principal's office"

"Awe... my little brother finally came out of his shell to help others, I'm really happy" Temari smiled to his brother making hinata blush and giggle

"Temari, you're so embarassing me" gaara groaned

Kankuro arrived in the classroom noticing a girl sitting on his seat. He made his way toward her.

"hey that's my sea-" he was cut off by shock when he noticed how beautiful the girl was and how curvy and gorgeous she was.

"on second thought you can sit here. By the way my name is kankuro" he drawn a hand for her to shake it

"please to meet you kankuro-san" she shook his hand with a blush when she made contact of a guy's skin.

Kankuro smiled and made his way to the seat besides temari.

"I can't believe you actually hit on her" temari whispered to kankuro

"hey, who cares I can talk to her whenever I like" they keep their voices down for no one to hear them

"do you even know her name?"

"oh, yeah the name…um I forgot"

"you forgot or you just don't really know?"

"I said I forgot didn't I"

"I know you don't know her name and if want to know you can just ask me"

"fine"

"her name is hinata, she is a transferred student"

"um…hey where's the teacher" hinata broke the silence and caught the attention of the sabaku siblinbgs.

"Professor Baki is was never punctual, he comes whenever class is nearly over" gaara replied

"oh…" hinata murmured

"anyway here he come" kankuro sighted pointing at the door

"maybe later at luch you can seat with us!" temari exclaimed

"t-that would be g-great" hinata smiled

"Alright class sit down in you're seats" The teach spoke as he came into the room. Everyone sighed and took they're seats slowly. "It seems we have a new student here, would you mind standing up and telling us about yourself?"

Everyone turned around to look at the blushing petite girl. Hinata nodded her head standing up from her sit. "My name is Hyuga Hinata, I was home schooled before I transferred here. I have one sister and she is still in midle school, I also have one cousin but he studies outside the country, he comes often though"

The male teacher nodded his head as he scratch the back of his head. "Well Hinata I hope you enjoy yout stay here at our school"

She nodded her head sitting back down, she turned her head when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Turning her head she noticed Sasori staring at her curiously with narrowed eyes. But she ignored his stare when she heard the teacher starts the lesson making him frown slightly

Class went by awful quickly for the Sasori, he couldn't believe someone like Hinata would just ignore him because the teacher starts talking. Did he not know who he is? Well she is new here, but still he is the first one to talk her when she arrived in this school, didn't see wonder why the girls we passed by were completely stairing at them with complete jelousy. He is the most popular guy and in school and she should know it by now. But most of all did she not know that he know her ever since they were children. Did she forget about him, how can she forget the one that help her stood up on her feet when her mother died in the hospital.

_Flashback_

_Hinata's mother was sent ot the hospital to give birth to Hanabi. However her mother died at the progress. Hinata's heart was torn apart upon hearing the doctor talk to her father. She can feel the sadness that grown inside her father but he showed no emotion even though he was crying inside. A warm liquid ran down her cheeks, she can fell it, she was crying._

"_Its okay to cry hinata" hiashi comforts her daughter._

"_no its not, a hyuga doesn't cry and I am a Hyuga" hinata bowed her head so her father won't see her tears_

"_who told you that, even neji cried when his mother died"_

"_I am not neji!" hinata retorted running away from her father_

"_HINATA!" her father called her but she ignored him. She kept on running until she could feel her knees fall. _

_A boy stood infront of her_

"_um…hi" the boy draw a hand to help her get up. Hinata took his hand and stood up._

'_who is he, I can't let him see me cry'_

"_hey… are you crying"_

"_no I'm not, I am a Hyuga and hyugas don't cry"_

"_gee for a little girl you are kinda tuff"_

"_I'm not a little girl! I am just sad my mom passed away when she gave birth to my younger sister" hinata yelled as she cry even harder._

_Sasori placed his hand over hinata's shoulder. "You're lucky, I didn't even know my parents"_

_Hinata was socked from what just he said "w-what, really?"_

_Sasori nodded. "I know how it feels like, cute angels like you shouldn't cry, here you can have it" placing a wooden bracelet around her risk_

"_my grandma says when my mom became an angel she always find me if I wore this bracelet but now since your mom died I want you to have it so your mom can find you since she is now an angel"_

_Hinata blushed "You know what, your really kind"_

"_really?"_

_Hinata nodded_

"_really! Thank you very musch for the bracelet, if my mom was alive she would really like you"_

"_thanks, but I really should be going now"_

"_bye sasori"_

"_bye…ugh whats your name?"_

"_Hinata… Hyuga hinata"_

"_well good bye the hinata" _

_Hinata watches as the boy left. She glance at the bracelets he gave her before she turned around to see her father running after her_

"_there you are my little princess, come on I think Hanabi wants to meet her big sister" hiashi smiled at her before heading back in the opposite direction sasori went._

_End of flashback_

Sasori know it was her because he recognized the same bracelet that was tied to her bag. It obviously doesn't fit to her anymore.

School was over and everyone was leaving. Sasori noticed Hinata heading to the school gate . Sasori decided to make a move. He walk towards her.

"ugh… hey"

"um…hello" hinata replied unsure why he was talking to her

"do you still remember me?" he asked curiously

"ugh…yeah, you were the first one to talked me when I arrivied here" hinata arched a brow when she feels like he was talking about something other than that event

"no, well yes… but do you remember me the event before that"

"well…no"

"you forgot the person that gave you a wooden bracelet when your mom died?"

Hinata was suddenly shocked from what he just said then a smile came across her face.

"Sasori!, why didn't you told be that earlier?

"you remember?"

"of course I do, you were really kind to me"

"well now that we have seen each other again, how about we staighten things a bit"

"sure why not"

The two made their way outside unaware that a pair of sea green eyes were watching them.

'_I guess the angel wasn't only for me'_

_-O__-O__-O__-O__-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

_This is my first fanfic so sorry for the grammar_


	2. disappointments

Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I GOT SOME IDEA OF ANOTHER FANFIC **

Matsuri stood in front of her mirror and studies herself, she wore a very short skirt 5 inches above her knee and a low cut shirt that reveal a bit of cleavage. "Perfect," She says with a confident flick of her hair and grabs her backpack.

"Come on, lets go" She says as she walk towards school while karin and tayuya tag along wearing the same kind of clothes

It took them twenty minutes before their standing in front of the school's double doors, they stood there and talk before walking in- like usual, a few boys stop and stare at their beauty.

they smiled a little wider but stops as soon as they watches the boy's eyes adjust to something behind them, they turn and see the blonde with four pony tails walk in and beside her, is hinata.

Matsuri examine the girl. She wasn't like the other girls in the school, she was petite but.. gifted in the curves department. Her hair was long and flowy, it fell to her hips and was cut straight across - it was also midnight blue. Her eyes were large, lavender shaded and innocent looking, everything about her screamed innocent.

Hinata is dressed _nothing_ like Matsuri but still looks beautiful. She's wearing a short sleeved white, lace dress that reach her knees. On her feet are pale brown pair of flats.

It wasn't her outfit that got her the stares, it was her natural beauty. She wore no makeup but she glowed like she was, her eyelashes were long and full, and her lips were fairly large but not ridiculously huge.

Temari is getting quite a bit more attention too. She's wearing a pink lace dress-shorter than hinata's and some light pink flats.

Boys were crowding them

"They look amazing,"

"Tell me about it."

"Lets go talk to them"

Matsuri became a little bit curious.

"Karin, who's the new girl?" matsuri asked with a tone of a little bit jealousy from the attention the boys were giving the two

"her name is hinata, haven't you heard about her?"

"No, why would I, she's not that popular"

"Actually she is, she became popular fast. And because sasori hit on her"

"no way! Sasori hit on her? How could the most popular boy in school just hit on a newbie" matsuri sounded really jealous, sasori never hit on her and she is the most popular girl in school.

"I heard that your boyfriend also hit on her" tayuya stated

"WHAT! He couldn't" matsuri was ready to explode

"well he just did, so deal with it" tayuya sighted

"in fact, I will!" matsuri exclaimed as she made her way to the crowd.  
many boys were hitting on hinata at the same time while temari was saving her from questions that embarrassed hinata.

Matsuri made it in front of hinata while tayuya and karin tag along.

"hey you!, new girl" matsuri shouted. The boys just stood there waiting for something to happen next.

"Um…yes?" hinata replied meekly

"What do you want matsuri?" Temari retorted rudely

"I'm not talking to you so shut up" matsuri glared at temari making her frown

Matsuri glanced back to hinata "where were we, oh right, I heard that you with sasori yesterday"

"um…I was but we were only-" she was cut off

"Stop flirting with him and my boyfriend" matsuri shouted making more students crowed over them watching the scene.

"but I wasn't flirting with anybody" hinata stated nervously

"lies!" matsuri shouted making hinata's heart pound harder

"but I really wasn't flirting with him and your boyfriend" hinata said a little louder hoping matsuri would understand

"Don't you dare shout at me! Who do you think your talking to? I'm the most popular girl here so if you think you're so pretty for every boy to hit on you, think again! You're just a girl who got attention because you're new here. Just look at the way you dress, its so lame! And you call that a friend" matsuri shouted while pointing at temari.

Hinata got fed up, who is she to talk to her and about temari like that. "How can you talk like that about temari-san! She had been good to me ever since we met more importantly who are you to talk like that to anyone-" matsuri pushed hinata backwards making her tumble and fall on her butt on the floor.

"I told you not to shout at me!" matsuri raised her hand to slap her but some one grab it before she can even do so. Matsuri gasped as she turned around

"that's enough matsuri! " gaara exclaimed angrily

"why are you defending her!" matsuri shouted back

"because she hasn't done anything to you"

"she shout at me"

"because you confront her in front of all this people because you're jealous of her"

Matsuri was speechless. Gaara turned to hinata and lend her a hand.

"Are you alright?" gaara asked in concern

"Yeah, sure I'm fine" hinata took his hand then he pulled her up

"I'm really sorry about my girlfriend, come on lets get out of here" he gazed at temari motioning her to come along while he wrapped his arms around hinata's shoulder making her blush.

The crowd was silent to what just happened and matsuri was really embarrassed that her own boyfriend left her with another woman in his arms all in front of these boys.

The crowd was all staring at matsuri.

"Bitch" matsuri murmured to herself as she goes inside the school while Karin and tayuya followed her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

When Sasori arrived, rumors were spreading about the event that happened earlier. _'Thank God Hinata is alright' _Sasori wanted to talk to hinata. He just can't wait to see her again. He wanted to talked about what happened to her when she left, the whole _gang_ misses her so much, it had been 10 years since then.

Sasori spotted her near a tree with the sabaku siblings. Gaara was now more than apologizing to her from what happened a while ago and he kept asking temari why didn't she defend her.

"I told you I just can't and I think you know why"

"Yeah I know, Its because she is matsuri herself. The kind and gentle friend of yours that turns into a bitch and you tried to reason with her and counted it as betrayal, sure… that's the reason" gaara stated while rolling his eyes.

"you're being so sarcastic"

"what did you think?"

"I think that's enough, both of you I mean it" kankuro interrupted

"geez…your just acting responsible because hinata is around" temari murmured

"what did you say!" kankuro exclaimed

"you heard me!"

"well say it again"

"what if I don't"

"ugh…why do you have to be so troublesome"

"no I'm not"

"yes you are"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"ugh…Whatever"

"hey look its sasori" gaara stated while sasori came near. Hinata just wave to him and he couldn't help but smile. He made his way to the group.

"yo! Sup sasori" Kankuro greeted

"I just came here to talk to hinata" he said making hinata blush.

"about what?" Gaara asked feeling slightly jealousy

"about are childhood" hinata smiled shyly remembering what happened after they met in the hospital eleven years from now.

_Flashback_

_A year past after they met in the hospital and hinata just turned 6 and they meet again._

_Hinata was walking in the park when sasori noticed the bracelet he gave her last year. He quickly approached her and grab her hand. She spun around to she him recognizing his face._

"_Sasori?"_

"_Hinata, you still remember me!" sasori stated happily_

"_why not?"_

"_cause it been a year since then, come with me I want you to meet my friends" he dragged her with him. They reached a bunch of seven year olds wearing the same coat sasori wore._

"_hey guys, I want you to meet my friend hinata. Hinata this is Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and tobi"_

_The group looked at her with awe. They think she is so cute and they were really amused with her eyes._

"_hey, nice to meet you hinata. Its not often we seea very cute girl like you" deidara stated making her blush._

"_thank you deidara-san" _

"_awe, just look at her blush" Itachi smiled_

"_I know, its just so cute" Kisame said while pinchin her cheek_

_Hinata was now as red as a tomato. Tobi immediately tackled her "will you be our friend?"_

_Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "Sure, why not" She smiled_

_It had been 2 years since they met and hinata was now part of them. She thinks of them as her brothers while they think of her as their little sister to be protected although she also became strong like them. They had been training martial arts and all of them are black and red belters, however hinata is only brown belt. They became a group of fighters._

_But when the hyugas moved, bringing hinata with them, It wasn't the same anymore, they kept on missing her until now…_

_End of Flashback_

Hinata smiled at sasori "so how was the gang doing"

" not much, it wasn't the same when you left"

"really?"

"really. Tobi kept crying all night because he misses you"

"oh, same old tobi, so how are they now"

"deidara became a sculptor, kisame works in the ocean park, tobi and itachi were have a little _Bonding _with their little sasuke. And here I am still in high school"

Hinata giggled.

_**RINNNGGGG**_

"school bell, I guess see you all at luch" kankuro sighted

"yeah later" sasori replied

"so what class do you have next hinata?" temari asked

"I got music class"

"same here" gaara stated

"I guess all the three of us got the same class" temari smiled

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They walked down straight to the music room, the teacher hasn't arrived yet but the students were there already. Hinata spotted a girl from earlier, _'she must be a friend of matsuri, I better stay away from her'_ .They entered the music room and sat down on the three consecutive chairs on the third row.

"alright class, settle down" the teacher said as she enter the classroom.

"Our activity for us today is all about musical instruments, all of you are required to play one instrument you know"

All of the students groaned except tayuya and hinata. Hinata was just nervous while tayuya was just plain confident.

"okay, you have ten minutes to practice your instrument and after that I'll call a volunteer until the school bell rings"

_**After ten minutes**_

"all right class that's enough. Any volunteers to perform?" the teacher asked only seeing tayuya raised her hand with confidence

"alright tayuya will you please play your instrument" the teacher stated. He just love hearing tayuya play her silver flute.

Tayuya nodded and played her flute in front.

The music was so peaceful and beautiful it made half of the students smile including hinata. She was playing 'my heart will go on'. _'its so beautiful' _

After her song the teacher clapped her hands followed by most students

"well done tayuya, that song is very beautiful, anyone else who would like to perform?" seeing no one wants to volunteer, he sighted . "very well I'll just call you" the teacher's eyes gazed on hinata, she was new and he never heard of her before so he called her. "okay, I made up my mind. Please go in front miss Hyuga"

Everyone stared the hinata for a while. They noticed that she is new and realized that she is very cute.

"What instrument will you play miss hyuga?"

"Um…I would like to play the piano"

"Very well" the teacher smiled. He had never seen one of her class play the piano

"But is it alright if I also sing? Because I find it easy to play the notes when I'm singing it myself"

"Very well then, you may proceed" the teacher beamed at her. _'Not only can she play the piano but she can also sing as well'_

Hinata went in front to play the piano. Tayuya smirked thinking hinata can't do better than her.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
Dare wo omotterundarou_

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokida sotto shitteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari yo

Hinata took a deep breath before proceeding. Once she played the students stared at her in Awe. Hinata's song was much more beautiful than tayuya's. Tayuya frowned as if she was jealous. Hinata was playing 'first love' then she started singing. The students were thinking that 'what more can be relaxing than a beautiful, innocent looking girl sings and plays the piano'

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotterundarou_

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii LOVE SONG  
Now and forever..  
Ever..

After the song all of the students clapped their hand except tayuya. The teacher was more than impressed. He thought no one can play more beautiful than tayuya but he was proven wrong.

"that was very beautiful, you may take your seat"

Hinata stood up and went to her seat. Gaara smiled at her "well done".

"you should enter the talent show with me this year" temari smiled

"that would be great" hinata giggled

One of the students commented hat hinata played better than tayuya, making hinata blush and tayuya frowned and glared at the student that commented earlier.

_**RINNNGGGG**_

"well see you next time class" the teacher stated

Everyone left and headed for outside lunch.

Gaara, temari, kankuro, and hinata gathered in the same table and were eating their lunch. As sasori scanned a table to sit on, his usual table where tayuya, Karin, and matsuri were sitting on also known as the popular table was calling for him. But realizing what they had just done, he was in no mood in sitting with them. His eyes landed on the group hinata was in and gladly proceed toward them. He reached a seat and eat with them.

"glad to see you sitting without those girls" Kankuro stated

"they should have known better if they were to confront hinata" sasori murmured

"yeah, your girlfriend have some nerves gaara" Temari said

"she has nothing but a nerve, as soon as I have the mood to talk to her, I will dump her for sure" gaara said with a frown

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After months Hinata became popular and on top of the food chain which means fanboys are everywhere, and she was given the title 'pearl of sand vally high'. Temari became her best friend and Kankuro became like a brother to her. As for Gaara and sasori, Hinata is very confused. Gaara likes her and Sasori likes her. Despite knowing Sasori longer she didn't really know how she felt about him, she is always very comfortable and does blush a lot around him but how she feels about Gaara is completely different than how she feels about Sasori even if gaara is still dating matsuri. So far gaara just can't talk to matsuri and it had been for a very long time.

It was Friday and sasori confested his feelings for hinata.

"hinata, I had known you long enough and I know you also known me as well." Sasori smiled a little not minding if someone was watching. The sabaku siblings just bought some food in the cafeteria and the two were left on the table. Sasori took a deep breath before prociding.

"will you do the honor of being my girlfriend"

Hinata was shocked. She did not expect that one coming. Then again this is highschool, really akward. The fanboys that were watching were really shaking hoping that she would say no. Matsuri that was spying on them was pretty shock as well and even more jelous than before.

'how can the most popular boy in school ask that to her. I am the most popular girl here! He should ask me not her' matsuri thought to herself foolishly. And she was wrong, Hinata was more popular than her now, not even close.

However hinata has other things in her mind.

"I'm sorry sasori but I only see you as a brother and nothing more" she said feling guilty to herself. She didn't want to let him down, In fact she wanted him to be happy but this was just too much to ask…and now that she realized what she just said, something hit her… she likes or love Gaara.

Her words crushed his heart and hopes of being together. But he loves her so much not to be angry at her. What he did was no one would really imagine after what she said to him. He smiled. Even if she only thinks of him as a brother, he would not dare deny her happiness. In fact he was happy, happy to see hinata just said that herself with confidence, happy to see her happy with another man, and happy to see himself support her as a brother.

"its fine hinata, atleast now I know what you think" he smiled at her with happines that she was able to speak for herself.

"no sasori, I'm really sorry"

"there's nothing to be sorry about, just remember I will always be there for you"

Hinata nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. No matter how much she hurted him he will always be there by her side

"Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this"

Hinata nodded as sasori left with a disapointed face

"what did we miss?" kankuro asked watching sasori leave

"no its nothing" hinata sighted

"really?" Gaara questioned

"that doesn't seemed 'nothing' to me" temari stated

"it really nothing"

"suit yourself, come on lets eat"

Hinata looked down while she thinks about sasori.


	3. talent show

**Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate all of them **** and to ****Itachi'seyecandy****, your review is what gave me inspiration to continue **

Chapter 3

**Sasori's POV**

My Heart never really helps until I knew Hinata. I learned to love because of her, I forgot the lost of my parents, and she became my home and my family together with the old gang. However that old gang was now gone and she is the only one left, she broke my heart so much that I could fell it bleed until now but she didn't mean it, in fact she wanted me to be happy and I could never find my heart to broke hers. There is a talent show this Friday, She and temari would be joining and it was about time she learns some confidence and courage to sign up. She is still my friend and she will always be. I am willing to watch over her as she find someone to love, hell I'll even kill any man who breaks her heart. If she gets lost I will search for her until the day I die. If she was killed I'll make sure the person who did it suffers for a very long time. If she breaks I will fix her, if she lost her eyes I will give her mine. That is how I will love her no matter what happens.

Now here she is walking towards me, I really like seeing her smile…it was really to die for.

Her curves are really…curvy something every girl will envy and every guy would drool over. She dress so simple, white jeans with fit lavender short sleeved shirt, I really wish she would be mine but she doesn't like me that way. I realized that she has a thing for gaara since she looks at him with the same way I looked at her. I wanted her to be happy so I kept convincing gaara to break up with matsuri but he just didn't like to talk to her. I always noticed how matsuri glares at hinata on how she was so close to her boyfriend, but what kind of girlfriend would not try to talk to her boyfriend. I never see matsuri trying to talk to gaaara. Maybe she knows that if she did he will break up with her… well girls are smart and I don't argue with that.

**Normal POV**

"hello sasori" hinata said with a smile

"hey, sup hina" sasori ruffles her hair

"I'm kind of nervous about the talent show" hinata sighted

"you'll be fine, besides temari will be there too and I promise I'll be there to watch you"

"really?"

"of course, I never heard you sing before. How can I miss my only chance of hearing you sing"

Sasori took a step closer to her so close that if he took another step her nose will touch his chest. Hinata blushed and suddenly hugged him. She was so happy to have a friend like him. He hugged her back and rest his chin under her head.

"Am I interrupting something?" Gaara said out of no where with a smile. He was kind of jealous but he appeared some how joking about it, even if his eyes said 'let-go-of-her-or-die'.

Sasori quickly released hinata and they were blushing really hard for being caught like that. At least they were only hugging.

"Actually yes, and you're dead for killing the moment" sasori pouted making gaara chuckle

"Um… my sister is looking for you" gaara said to hinata smiling softly

"oh… sure, I guess I should be going bye" she said before leaving waving to both of them.

When hinata was out of sight sasori sighted.

"You know, if you like her just break up with matsuri and ask her out"

"I thought you liked her?" gaara was now confused

"I do _**Like **_her but she likes you and I'll do anything to make her happy"

"I like her too but if Matsuri learns that I broke up with her because of hinata she would never leave her alone"

"I guess you're right" sasori sighted

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"come on hinata, lets go practice" temari waited impatiently

"alright, alright I'm going" hinata sighted

Hinata and temari had been practicing for hours. Temari sings and hinata plays the piano while singing.

'How long is it for us to practice one song, I swear after this I won't be playing the piano for a very long time' hinata thought to herself

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Today is the day of the talent show and matsuri and Karin are also joining.

Matsuri got a dirty trick on her sleeve once she knew hinata would also be joining.

"What are you thinking now" Karin sighted observing Matsuri's smirk after she told her hinata would be also joining

"I'm thinking about not letting them perform in the latent show" matsuri replied bitterly

"Come on matsuri, she won't be a problem. Tayuya said she isn't even a good singer"

"You know that is all a lie and you know well that tayuya said that because she was jealous of her"

"Well I can see she isn't the only one" Karin smirked

"Are you saying that I'm jealous of her too?" matsuri retorted

"Isn't it obvious but what if we get caught"

"Why are you planning on getting caught? All we have to do is to make sure temari drinks cold water so she won't be able to sing and lock hinata in a room until the talent show ends" masturi said bitterly

"what makes you sure cold water can stop temari from singing?"

"trust me, I know her for a very long time ever since we were friends, before she betrays me"

'you are the one that betrays her' karin thought bitterly

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hinata was walking to her homeroom class when she saw a not from her chair. ' meet me on the school roof during lunch'. She wasn't sure if she should but she decided to go anyway

_**Lunch period**_

Karin had sneak to switch temari's bottled water with cold one while she was in the bathroom and only a sleeping kankuro was watching over the table. Hinata said she would be at the school roof to them.

Gaara sighted as he was feeling really disapointed when hinata won't be joining them.

"hey temari" gaara caught her attention while she was eating her food

"hmm" she took another bite

"what song are you and hinata going to sing for the talent show"

Temari's mought was kind of full so she decided to drink her water so she can reply to her brother quickly, but for one moment she can't.

"were..ah goin'… to sin' ahh" temari cupped her throat with her hand

"TEMARI, YOU DRANK COLD WATER!" gaara exclaimed

Temari nervously nodded

"but I thought you packed one that isn't cold"

Temari nodded again

"now hinata has to perform all by herself" sasori sighted

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**At the school roof**_

Hinata was confused when no one came. After she eat her luch she was ready to leave but…the door won't open. she was stuck up on the roof since the door locked once it closed. She banged on the door for someone to hear her but she heard nothing. Leaning against the wall she slumped down on the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest. _'now how am I going to the talent show, temari will throw a fit at me'_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gaara, temari, kankuro, and sasori were already seating in the second row of the auditorium. It was announced that 10 students are going to perform. Karin and matsuri will be the 8th permormer while hinata would be the 9th because the singing category will be last.

The performes were really good. They were lots of dancing, lots of magic tricks and lots of jokes that were told. They were really worrying about hinata, _'where is she'_. Matsuri and karin were about to perform but when gaara noticed there smirks he quickly stood up.

"gaara what are you doing?" kankuro asked

"I'm going to look for hinata"

"what-" gaara already left

Matsuri frowned while she noticed what gaara did.

"come on matsuri we're next" karin sighted while draging matsuri towards the stage. Once they were there karin looked to the speaker with a nod. The speaker now signaled the technician to play the song

Matsuri sang without effort

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand  


Karin was however just a backgroung singer

Gaara could here the song while he ran in search of hinata. He ran through the classroom, the hall ways, the quadrangle, and even the girls bathroom; luckily no one was inside. _'Damn, where could is she I can't kind her anywhere, not even in the girls bathroom; why do girls go in groups to go there anyway, there isn't anything special. Damn what am I thinking I should be looking for her…where could she be?' _then it hit him 'to thr school roof' he mentally slapped himself _'how could I miss that' _he dashed up stairs towards the roof.

_Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you  
_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hinata raised her head up at the noise behind the door. Noticing that the door swung open revealing a very panicking gaara. His eyes gazed down seeing Hinata sitting on the ground. Hinata quickly hugged him, she didn't realize it yet, she was so happy someone had finaly found her. It made gaara blushed but he came back to reality fast

"I finally found you, come on, temari can't sing! You have to be there, you are the only one who can perform"

"What-" she was cut off as gaara tug her along to the auditorium

_Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some_

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

They made it in the auditorium. Temari sighted in releaf but they need to hurry she still have to change her clothes. Temari quickly dragged hinata in the back stage. When she got near her. Mtsuri frowned when she saw gaara holding hinata's hand but she continued the song anyway"

"come on hinata, the song is about to end..ah"

"what happened to your voice?"

"I'll tell…ah latah"

_Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_

Temari sighted as she quickly helped hinata in her clothes. A silver shiny dress that emphasize her curves and it was an inch above the knee and some pink snickers.

_You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand  


temari smiled at her when she noticed she was nervous.

"temari, what if they don't like the song"

"they will like it, just pretend you are only playing for one person" she with a chappy voice

_But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Hinata smiled when temari gave her a confidential nod. Hinata took a deep breath when she left

"that was 'too cool' by matsuri and karin" the speaker announced as the students clapped their hands. The lyrics of the song sucks! But their voices rock anyway but hinata is a better singer.

"our next perfomer wounld be Hyuga hinata singing 'make it shine"

Hinata nerously walk in front of the stage. Students were talking about her. And it was making her nervous, even if they were talking about how she looked good in her dress and how some students compliment her when they last heard her sing in music class.

Hinata stood in front holding her customized piano (Piano that can be held like a guitar.) she placed the supported around her with one hand holding the handle and the other placed ready to press the keys. Then she noticed gaara, kankuro, temari, and sasori giving her a aprovement look or a look that says 'you-can-do-it' , 'good-luck', 'just-relaxed-and-have-fun'. She smiled at them softly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath

Once the recorded music of the song's instumental music started (drums and guitars only) she began to play slow motion first until the song's tempo got faster. (.com/watch?v=3C0TbhHCVrA)

_Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost but now and then  
I breathe it in  
To let it go  
And you don't know  
Where you are now  
What it would come to  
If only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear  
_

The students were all listening to her admiring her voice while sasori smiled. It was the first time he heard her sing and he had no regrets listening to her.

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dreams in action  
You're never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if your live in  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/v/victoria_justice/make_it_ ]  
Reaching high feeling low  
I'm holding on and letting go  
I like to shine I'll shine for you  
And it's time to  
Show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know_

The students loved the lyrics and her voice while matsuri was murmuring unpleasant things to herself while she heard a student comented that hinata's voice is so much better that the last participant, but karin only smirked thinking how amusing it was seeing her annoyed. If tayuya wasn't absent she would also think matsuri is amusing.

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right_

Cause you know that if you live in  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

Everyone can tell you how  
It's all been said and done (woah)  
That harder times can change your mind  
And make you wanna run  
But you want it  
And you need it  
Like you need to breathe the air  
If they doubt you  
Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there

Hinata was getting more attention than usual and it seems that her fanboys are increasing.

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if you live in  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it SHINE!_

After her song everyone clapped their hand and cheered for her except matsuri and karin who were giving her glares.

"and that was 'make it shine' by hinata"

After getting off the stage she went directly to her friends

"that was amazing hinata" kankuro beemed when smirking at her appearance.

"thank you kankuro" she smiled. They field her with compliments all the way until the last performer finished.

The speaker was about to announced the winners and they all croosed ther fingers for hinata to win.

"third placed was won by matsuri and karin" they looked a bit dissapointed as they marched up the stage claiming their price, they were actually expecting to won first placed.

second place was won by a group of dancers. They seemed happpy that they won even though it isn't first place. Hinata's friends were really holding there breath until hinata's name was announced first place. They were really happy for her but matsuri was jealous more than ever, they used to won first place every year before she came but now she felt like she tookj everything from her. Her boyfriend, her popularity rank, and now this!

After the picture taking matsuri marched of stage and out of the auditorium just like an angry storm while karin sighted and followed her. This time gaara was sure he was ready to break up with her online.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It was 8pm when gaara texted matsuri to go online because he has to talk to her. Being matsuri she foolishly thinks he is going to apologize because he was hanging out with hinata and that he only did it to make her jealous

_On chat _

_Matsuri: what is it you want to talk about?_

_Gaara: I want to talk about hinata_

_Matsuri: Let me guess, you want me again so you're apologizing_

_Gaara: WHAT? Hell NO! after what you did, I just want you to know that I'm breaking up with you._

_Matsuri: What? This is because of that girl! Isn't it_

_Gaara: No, its about how you treat her_

_Matsuri: what about it, you know I treat everyone like that_

_Gaara: that's the point! Ever since you became friends with tayuya and karin you change_

_Matsuri: if it wasn't for them I won't be so popular right now_

_Gaara: if it wasn't for them I will still like you because you used to be kind and gentle but now I don't need you. Hinata is here after all, she is so much like you before you changed_

_Matsuri: are you comparing me to another girl_

_Gaara: isn't it obvious?_

_Matsuri: howdare you talk to me like that!_

_Gaara: I dare to. Now good bye bitch_

_Gaara-offline _

"ugh…" Matsuri groned very annoyed with what just happened, she was really humiliated when a boy breaks up with her but deep inside her she was thinking about the choice of being popular but mean or being gentle and friendly. She herself missed her old self, but no one can change the past so instead of doing the right thing and change she just continued to be what she is now. A popular but selfish girl who regrets everything she has done in the past.


	4. School play

_**THANK YOU 'el H.H' for reviewing my story since chapter 1 up to now and thank you who ever reviewed my story. And sorry but I became tired of making this story so now I will short-cut this one and it has a very quick pacing.**_

Chapter 4

Ever since matsuri got dump by gaara things got worse for her. After karin and tayuya learnd that she got dump by a guy they started avoiding her, they didn't want to hang out with someone who got dump by a guy because it can ruin their reputations. Matsuri isn't popular anymore since karin and tayuya spread the news about her. Students were gossiping about her, laughing about her, and she was completely humiliated. All the guys that used to hit on her were now ignoring her, talking bad about her. It was a living hell in school for her specially now since the sabaku siblings and sasori, her only true friends, were not there for her anymore. It seemed like they replaced her with hinata. The thought of it made her really hate hinata but she wanted to apologize to her since she now realized what a big bitch she had turned and because she also wanted gaara back but only as a friend however she couldn't find the courage she needed.

After a week after the talent show the teachers awknowledge every participants in the singning category to participate in the up coming school play .Hinata was dumbstruck when the teachers forced her in and anounced her to be the female lead role as a princess but that's not what suprised her… the teacher also annoced that they would have an audition for the prince that has to kissed the princess, and it got every boy's attention and every girl's envy seeing how every boy got tense.

Gaara on the other hand was really annoyed at the idea but he has no choice but to join the audition and to win the role of the prince if he doesn't want to see another guy even though it wasn't her first kiss he is sure he would explode if it did happen. If some of you were wondering who got her first kiss, it was _**acidentally **_gaara.

_Flashback_

_It was gym class and they were going to play dodge ball. It was team A vs. team B, _

_Team A_

_-hinata_

_-gaara_

_-temari_

_-kankuro_

_-sasori_

_Team B_

_3 random guys and 2 random girls_

_As soon as the coach had blown the whistle the game got one of the guys out before she got hit by another girl, Hinata was struggling to keep in the game cause it seemed that both girls were aiming for her. But the girls got out when kankuro threw the ball to one of them then the ball just bounce to the other._

_She watched both sasori and kakuro dodging the balls, they were very gracefull, however she snapped back when a ball was thrown to her direction, it was so close that it acidentally made her trip luckily gaara was able to catch her and she is now facing him really close, there was a moment of silence between them._

"_are you alright?" gaara asked in concern_

"_I'm fine, thank you for catching me" hinata blushed_

'_well you need to get used to it because one day you will fall for me and I am very wiling to catch you no matter how many times it would happen' the thought made gaara blush a little_

"_its okay just be carefull next time" he said avoiding her gaze so she won't noticed the blush he has right now._

"_Okay I will" she giggled_

_There was a silent moment between them. Both of them were observing and complementing each other's features in their mind._

"_hey break it up you two and a ball is coming on both of you" kankuro exclaimed but it was too late. The ball hit the back of gaara's head and he acidentally fell on top of hinata making them both fell on the floor with locked lips. The gym got silent, every boy was jealous and every girl got envious._

_Hinata got a hard time thinking and she was blushing really dark and was really embarassed just like gaara who was also blushing. "I'm really sorry hinata!" gaara panicked red as his hair_

"_its fine!" hinata replied with very shut eyes avoiding everyone as she rushed out of the gym really embarassed_

_As soon as she left the bell rang. "well that's it for today see you next time" the gym teacher stated. The students went out of the gym_

"_way to go gaara" kankuro snickered but was wacked on the head by temari_

"_what was that for?" kankuro questioned as soon as his sister hit him_

"_that's for being insensitive, although I got to admit it was a pretty nice move" tamari smirked making gaara blushed darker which made sasori, temari, and kankuro laugh_

"_its not that funny" gaara retorted trying to appear he was not embarassed_

"_if you said so, I wonder where hinata went" kankuro murmured_

"_maybe she is in the girls bathroom, I'll go check on her" temari said as she made her way to find hinata._

"_I wonder how you are going to talk to her now?" sasori joked_

"_shut up" gaara replied smirking trying to controll himself from killing him_

_End of flashback_

Actually that event made them closer and it gave him the caurage of confessing to her however it didn't go well since she hasn't answer his affection yet. She was just too shy to do it.

The audition list was filled with hinata's fanboys and the audition required them to do what gaara was really good at but it was also what gaara really hated… singing. He hates singing, it was as if playing with you own voice making you look like a fool but since it was for hinata he did it anyway.

"well first of all we will start by playing the my favorite song 'apologize' " the teacher smiled as she gave each participant a copy of the song before she started to play the piano. "we will start one by one, you first" she said pointing on a random guy first in line.

The audition was awefully quick specially if most of the boys were really bad singers. In fact only gaara was the only one who pleased the teacher with his voice, which means he got the role of the prince.

Finally it was the school play and the casts are:

Hinata-princess

Gaara-prince

Sasori-king

Temri-queen

Some random students-citizens

Tayuya-other kingdom's princess

Karin-as the witch

The audience were very much amazed by what they saw. The smiled when the prince and princess met and got angry when the other princess came to the witch to help her cast a spell towards the prince so he would fell in love with her instead but the audience were in an awe when it all turned out right and smiled wider when the prince and princess kiss.

To gaara and hinata it was kind of real for them specially if the story's plot was a fantasy version of their life.

After the play hinata finally answered gaara's confession and they became a thing. And so far what do the future awaits their relationship was a mystery to them.

The end

I know I suck at this chapter but my parents decided for me to have a schedule so I won't have all the time reading fanfics and most importantly _**PLEAS DON'T FLAME ME**_.

Thank you that is all


End file.
